The movies
by The Great Saiyan Man
Summary: r for chapter 2 which will be explaining this story in more detail, like the sessions, which you would know later in story but here it goes... Kari and TK are in the drive in and davis kidnaps them ^_^


The Fight  
  
ok all you stupid daikari fans out there, you might like a little bit of this DAVIS CAN ACTUALLY THINK, OH MY  
FUCK IM GETTING SICK OF THIS I DONT OWN DIGIMON IF YOU THINK I DO U GOT MENTAL PROBLEMS  
  
"Hey Kari," TK said over the phone.   
"Hey TK," Kari anwered. "What's up."   
"Well, I was wondering if you would go to the Drive-in with me on Friday night."  
"Sure. I would love to."   
"Great, is 7:00 OK?"  
"Yea, that's great."  
"Bye."   
"Bye."  
TK and Kari are now out of highschool. They have been going out since their sophmore year. Even though they are both 19, TK's fan club would still follow him around. He just didn't have the heart to tell them to buzz off. There was no doubt in anyones mind that TK and Kari were in love. Even though, Davis, who is now in the Red Skull Gang, would still try to get Kari. Kari, who had a bit more of a backbone,  
"DAVIS, I DON'T LIKE YOU AS MORE THEN A FRIEND, SO BUZZ OFF." she would yell. Now, Tai, who still didn't like the idea of Kari going out asked her something.  
"So, where is TS taking you this time?" Tai never really forgave Matt for getting Sora, and treated his whole family bad.  
"Tai, do you and Davis have to be so much alike?"   
"You're not going out with him. I will stop you."  
"Whatever Tai, just stay out of my way."  
"Yea, well, if TV doesn't leave you alone, he will also be out of you're way."  
"TAI, JUST BECAUSE SORA PICKED MATT OVER YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A PRICK." she yelled at her brother. She knew right away she went to far.  
"I'm really sorry Tai."  
"SHUT UP KARI." he yelled at the top of his lungs.   
"I HOPE TM DIES, THEN WE WILL SEE HOW HAPPY YOU ARE." Tai shouted. The reason he usually got mad at TK was because Kari made him so happy, and since Sora was gone, he couldn't get that happiness, because Matt took it.  
"Tai, I'm really sorry."  
"Yea, well, TJ will be soon."  
"Tai, why can't you accept that fact that Sora just likes Matt better?"  
"DON'T SAY THAT AROUND ME! SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." he yelled.  
Kari, in a bad mood, "You know what Tai. You might be older, but you haven't matured at all. You still get mad if you don't get your way."  
"Kari, shut up. You act like you know everything, but sorry to break it to you, but you don't. You don't know half the stuff of why I don't like Matt."  
"Yes, I do. He and Sora are married. You wanted to marry Sora. But Matt got the courage to ask her first."  
Thinking out loud, "And I'm supposed to have the crest of courage."  
"Tai, I'm really sorry about what I said, but you have to move on."  
"Whatever Kari, just leave me alone." With that he just walked into his room and locked it. Over the next few days, Kari heard crying in Tai's room. Finally, she went to see why on Friday at 5:00.  
"Tai, what's wrong."  
"T-the reason I hate M-M-Matts family so much, is not b-because he got Sora, but what happend after the m-m-marrige."  
"What happend Tai."  
"Matt gets drunk and beats u-up Sora. And its my f-fault. I should h-have asked S-Sora first."  
"Tai, you had no way of knowing. Don't blame yourself."  
"Yea Kari, what makes you think TK is any better." He spat out at her.  
"He just is."  
"Yea, well, I wouldn't be suprised if he breaks up with you this month."  
Kari stormed out of the room. She knew TK was better than that and didn't want to listen to Tai say he wasn't.  
At six o'clock TK arrived.  
"Hey Kari." he said.  
"Hey TK. Let's get out of here before Tai notices you're here."  
"To late." TK gulped.   
'Not this shit again.' TK thought.  
"TK, if one thing happens to my sister..."  
"Tai, I know. You have been telling me this since the first time we went out. I mean, even Davis would get the point by now."  
"Just leave him alone now Tai."  
Then they left. TK opened Kari's door for her. He would always get a kick out of this. When she entered he would bow. Kair just usually laughed. When they got to the drive in,  
"What movie Kari. Planet of the Apes, or Jurassic Park 3, with a back-to-back feature with The Fast and the Furious?"  
"Ummm... Jurassic Park, more time we could stay away from Tai." TK laughed.  
"OK." To the ticket lady he said, "Jurassic Park please."  
"OK, gate 2 please." she said, handing him the ticket. They drove through gate two and watched the movie for about 10 minutes. They noticed it was quite a boring movie. They looked at each other and started to kiss. 2 minutes into the kiss.   
"Davis, right here." Then a pair of hands and a set of hands grabbed Kari and TK.  
"TK HELP!!!!" Kari screamed.  
"OK Kari." he yelled back. Right after he said that, he got a punch into the stomache.  
"Oof" TK said.   
Kari screamed. "What the fuck is going on here."  
Then Kari was hit in the back of the head and knocked out. TK also. When he awoke, he was chained to a table. He had cuts and bruises everywhere. When Kari awoke, she was also, but Davis was sitting by her.  
"Davis, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, you're awake. There is something I got to tell you."  
"What."  
"You have to break up with TK."  
"What, never, I love him."  
"He doesn't feel the same way back. He's two timing you with Yolie."  
"DON'T LIE. TK WOULD NEVER DO THAT."  
"If you want proof then call Yolei and see." Davis tossed Kari a phone. He blackmailed Yolei to get her to say yes.  
Ring ring ring. "Hello?"  
"Yolei?"  
"This is she."  
"Are... are you and TK going out?"  
"...Yes." Yolei heard Kari crying on the other end.  
'Davis... I'm going to kill you for making me do this.' she thought.  
Kari just hung up the phone. She was staring into space.   
"D-Davis, how could he do this to me?"  
"He's just not the person you thought he was. But me... I am not like that. Come here Kari." Kari walked over.  
"What?" Davis kissed her. Although suprised at first, Kari started to kiss back. TK, who had a view of this on a TV placed in his room,  
"No. No. Kari, please don't beleave him." He started to cry. "I WILL KILL YOU DAVIS!" he yelled.  
Over the next few days, TK or Kari didn't go home. Every so often Davis would call Kari to come out of her room so they could talk. One day she left her room and heard Davis talking to some goonies of his.   
"Yup, I'm going to keep up this caring act as long as it takes Kari to kill off TK. Then, I'm going to kill her. She doesn't even suspect a thing."  
Kari just ran to TK's room. She would be there a lot to torture TK by kissing Davis. When she got there,   
"What do you want?!" TK asked. He was really mad at Kari for not believing him.  
"TK, listen, I'm really sorry for not believing you. But I'm here to get you out."  
"Why. Did you finally realize that this was a trick to kill me?"  
"Please forgive me TK. I didn't know. Please, if you don't forgive me, I'll understand, but I am begging for your forgiveness."  
"OK, let's just get out of here. But how?"   
"I can say I am bringing you to Davis, then we knock em out and grab the gaurds gun."  
"BRILLIANT!" As they walked out the noticed the gaurd and went through with there plan. They took his gun and tied people up by gun point. Finally the got to Davis. The second TK walkin in he shot Davis's leg. Kari stepped in and yelled at Davis.  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME??!!" Davis pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. It was aimed at Kari. Kari was horrified. TK, barley a inch to the side side-stepped and took the bullet. It landed right in his rib-cage. Kari kicked Davis's head and knocked him out, calling the police. Then she ran to TK.  
"TK, are you OK?"   
"Yea, *cough, I'm fine."  
"TK, don't die. Please don't die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did die." She said this while ripping of a sleeve and putting it on the wound.  
"Kari, I'm *cough* OK.*cough*" TK said. Then the ambulance arrived and took TK into a hospital room where Kari was visiting a week later.   
"The doctor said you should be out in two days."  
"Great, then we can finish our date."   
"Davis is behind bars at least. He won't bother us again."  
"Nope."  
"TK... I want to say that..."  
TK quieted her down. "No need Kari, I already know."   
Then Tai enterd. "What now Tai, are you going to yell at him for letting me into that position in the first place?"  
"No, I was going to say that I was sorry for treating him like that and that he is welcome anytime he wants. Also, thank you for saving my sisters life."  
"Hey, my pleasure Tai."  
Two days later TK and Kari were in the digital world having a picnic.   
"So, whats on your mind TK?" Kari asked.  
"Well, I was wondering if you would marry me Kari." He said this showing her a ring.  
"Of course I will!" she said kissing him.   
Three months later, they were married.  
  
thats it now folks. review saying if you want a sequal with there kids or saying no sequal thank you  
  



End file.
